


午夜狂欢

by Indiges_JE



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 有谁能不想要布莱恩梅呢？
Kudos: 5





	午夜狂欢

有谁能不想要布莱恩梅呢？你跟人群一起嘻嘻哈哈的喝着酒唱着歌，直到人们把他推进你怀里。你下意识抱住他的时候他也轻轻揽着你。半真半假的带着一点爱意，大多是站不稳想找个支撑般的靠在你怀里。你低下头把呼吸吐到他颈窝里去。带着没散的酒气给他说你有多爱他。他毫不戒备的往你怀里多塞一点。他是那么喜欢你们。

你终于撑不住他，只能慢慢的顺着他和他一起坐进地毯里。他比那些堆在一起的枕头更加温暖柔软，你就粘着他窝在他身边。

你把他的手牵到唇边，近乎虔诚的吮吻他的指尖，慢慢用唇舌感受他之间的茧。因为吉他弹多了而形成的硬块在你唇齿间摩挲。你慢慢的把他的整根手指舔进口腔，他的指尖近乎抠到你喉咙。你看着他，咬一口他的指跟，留下浅浅的戒指一样的痕迹。他的呼吸间掉出一点轻轻的痛，你在太多个视频里听到过太多次这样的声音，而这一次你终于得到了只属于你的呻吟。你抬头看他，期待他会不会因为你而失控。可他却只是像看着那些他爱的小动物似的挠挠你的后颈示意你松口。你有多爱他这般神性的样子，就有多讨厌他这样像宠个孩子似的哄你。

你泄愤似的摁着他吻他。撕咬着他的下唇，狠狠的舔过他的口腔，直到他的血散在你嘴里。那是喜欢的，带着金属一般甜味的血味。你变本加厉的索求他。牙齿磕碰到他的，进而咬住他的舌尖吮回自己嘴里。他的舌尖还带着没散完的酒精，用牙刮过就能尝到他的唾液。你喜欢那个味道，于是咬着他的舌尖不放。他依旧是那副安抚小动物的姿态包容你的侵略。你越发想看他因为你而破碎的样子。

你终于如愿以偿的操到你深爱的传奇，他比你想象的要更加甜更加暖。他的体温就让你哭出来。你讨厌他身上别人的痕迹，于是你去舔他耳后的那块皮肤，咬着着他喉结下面的软肉，然后用你尖出来的虎牙反复磨蹭，直到他在你身下呻吟出一点破碎的词句。可他早已经被别人用尽了高潮，你的占有欲只能推着你在他身上反反复复的印出你的痕迹。他永远不会专属于你，而你恨这一点。

你把脸埋进他的肩窝里，鼻梁和颧骨被他的卷发扎的有点痒。这种感觉比任何预料都更加好。你撒娇似的要他也吻你，他无意识的像撸什么小动物一样揉捏你的后颈，用亲那些不听话的幼兽一般的样子恩赐给你他的吻。就算是这种时候他依旧像个哄孩子的长辈一样。你喉咙里塞满了酸涩的恨意。

你肆意在他身上发泄你堆积已久的欲望，任由他给的快感慢慢在你身体里堆积。你不知道他能从你这里得到多少快感，或者在这漫长的夜晚后他这时候是否还能感受到什么。你不想在乎这些。你们都知道他总是想要更多，不管什么东西。他什么都想要，于是也把你们给的一切照单全收。你因为他是这样的人而爱他，也恨他这个样子。你没有原因的在他怀里哭着，让他给你的快感一点点把你送上高潮。

汹涌的恨意在性高潮后的空白里汹涌的扑出阴暗，推着你让你恨不得他死掉。然而他会死去所带来的巨大的恐惧海啸一般的吞噬掉你的世界。你在巨大的恐惧里幻想亲吻他的墓碑，然后崩溃一般的想要自己能够死掉。你不知道是不是因为意识到自己无法活在没有他的世界。你在一片混沌里幻想自己的死亡，那感觉该死的好。生命从你瘫软的身体里流逝，死亡烧穿这世界的布景，把你包裹在永恒而不朽的虚无之中。

你慢慢明白那是高于人类个体无数倍的爱让你无所适从，纵使性欲都没能阻挡的爱催促你把你自己都献祭给他。你不知道能跟他要什么，也不知道能给他什么。个体意识难以承载爱的重量，于是就把生死拿来交易。他是客体美本身，你世界里所有的爱都为他存在。你只想他知悉你的爱，于是你最大的满足是把自己献祭给他。可你无法向他献上自己的意识，所以就只能把生命当作灵魂献给他。

你在虚无里慢慢感觉到重力把你拉回他怀里，他温暖的鼻息和温柔的触碰慢慢的把你的意识送回你的躯体。你在半梦半醒间牵住他的手，像刚得到自己期待已久玩具的孩子。孩子们时不时会因为好奇和喜爱而想尝尝玩具的味道，你放任自己去舔他。于是你尝到他指尖琴茧上残留的金属味道，掌心凉凉的残留的酒味。你把吻摁在他手背上，张开嘴慢慢舔过你肖想了太久的地方。他似乎是介意的，却又不忍心推开你。于是你也就赖着不走，手脚并用的缠在他身上。那个你在屏幕前在台下仰望了这么长时间的奇迹现在安静的任由你抱着。

你肆意的赖在他身上，直到后面的人扶你起来，然后给你递上下一杯酒。你把酒倒进喉咙里，在酒精烧起的热度里看着他又被别人摁进怀里承受下一轮性爱。你在他后颈上舔咬出自己的痕迹。

那个你们所有人都深爱的布莱恩梅被供奉上祭坛。你永远没法想你希望的那样得到他占有他。但他永远会是你们甜美的，神圣的婊子。你们用整个世界向他献祭，而他会如同深爱世人的神明一般，用爱和自己的躯体满足你们的一切欲望。


End file.
